Naughty Chair
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Just a bit of Edward torture! TEE HEE...


Spoot: payback is a bitch Ed...

Ed: *in naughty chair gagged* T-T

Naught Chair

Winry looked positively evil, wrench in hand, she approached Ed, who was tied in a chair. he was struggling to get free, but it was clear he could not. "Now, I'll ask again...where...is...my...SCREWDRIVER!" Winry screamed in Eds face, it blew his hair back. he cringed untill she was finished with her holler, then whined.

"Where is it Ed?"

"I told you I don't know!"

She pulled out the zappy thingy, and shocked him, he screamed untill she finished. "Where is it...dont make me pull out the big guns..."

"I told you, I don't know!"

She stood upright, and crossed her arms, "Ok, you asked for it! SHORT, TINY, SHRIMP TINNY WEENY,LITTLE BITTY, MINASCUEAL, MIDGET-"

"STOOOOP! I CANT TAKE IT! STOOOOOP!" Ed yelled. "Then where is it!" he looked around nervously. "di-did you look in your tool box?" she put her hands on her hips. "HA! If it were in there, do you think you would be here, like this!" Ed shook violently. Winry let out a small chuckle. "Please Winry, you gatta believe me...I DONT KNOW WHERE YOUR STUPID SCREWDRIVER IS!" she pulled him close. "Oh, you know..." She said in a deep, low voice.

Ed was gagged, and bound in a chair, in the middle of town. he had nothing on, but boxers. passers would freak out, or just stare at him for a moment. he was tired from all the struggling. he was limp, and uncaring about the people passing by in shock. a women approached him and placed a hand on his naked shoulder. "Are you ready to tell me..."

Ed looked up at Winry, he was dazed, and confused. "Hmmm..." she grunted, then slapped him. he came out of it with a moan. "So...where is it?" Ed looked around at the people walking by, trying like hell to ignore the disturbance. he began to grunt at the people for help, Winry wasnt having it. She grabbed up his long blond hair, and drug him back to the little house on the hill.

Winry was rummaging in the Ice Box, when Al walked by. "Have you seen-" before he could finish she stood fast and turned to him. "NO! I dunno...back yard...I don't know Al! GOD!" Al looked down at her hands, two glasses of milk... he tilted his tin head. "Whats that for?" She looked down at the milk. "It's good for Brest health..." Al seemed to turn read, he turned around, and Hitler walked, out of the room.

Ed Looked up when he heard the door. Winry appeared, with two glasses of milk. Ed froze, "NO!" He yelled. "You can stop me, tell me what you know!" she said, closing the door, and coming closer. "PLEASE, Winry, please...I tolled you-ACK!: Winry grabbed his nose, plugging it, and pouring the first class in his mouth. it went everywhere. "One more time..." she said. he could do nothing, but gag and gasp for air. she nodded, and plugged his nose, and another class of milk went into his mouth.

two hours had passed. Winry was just sitting on her bed, staring at Ed, who was still tied to the chair. He was in his boxers, covered in milk, now dried, and sticky. he had a few bumps, and bruises. his hair was a mess and all over the place, he was in tears, and trying to talk, begging Winry to let him go. She shook her head, still not speaking. "please..." he said in a squeak. She shook her head. "I dont have..." he squeaked. She stood up and approached him, he began to squeal.

Al was looking through his pack, and about yelled, his hand pulled out a small screwdriver. "Oh wow, Winry must be missing this." He said to himself. he looked around, come to think of it, he hadnt seen her in a few hours, nor had he seen Ed. he tossed the tool in his hand, and went on the hunt.

Winry was sitting in Ed's lap, pressing her breasts in his face, "Tell me Ed...tell me..." he squirmed. "Come on Ed, I'll let you go, just tell me." he moved and got his face free. "Witch!" he yelled. just then the door opened, and Ed popped his metal head in. "Oh...my Gods!" He yelled. Winry looked over at him in shock. "AL! HELP ME AL!" Al did not know what to do. he moved back some. "AL, PLEASE!" Ed yelled again. Winry got off of Ed and approached Al.

"Have you seen my screwdriver?" she whispered. he nodded, Winry pushed him out of the room and followed, closing the door on a pleading Ed. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, I found it in my bag, I'm sorry Winry..." She snatched it from him, looking worried. She gasped, "If he finds out..." She mumbled. "Who? Whats going on? and what were you doing?" She looked up at him. her eyes were on fire, "If you say anything...you saw nothing, lets just leave it like that!" Al nodded profusely.

Winry returned to the room where Ed sat tied. She looked over at Ed ans smiled. "Ca-can I go now?" He wimperd. She nodded. Ed smiled and began to tear up. "Oh thank the gods." he whispered. She wandered over, and began to untie him. "So, why?" He asked. "Oh, because...Just, because. I felt bad...and stuff." He got his hands free and smiled up at her with bruised lips. she took a step back and stumbled, dropping the tool. Ed looked up at her in shock, then quickly, his expression changed to pure rage.

"Are you sorry?" He asked, she wiggled in the chair. "YES!" Ed shook his head. "Whats that? you're not? Oh, too bad..." Ed zapped her again, then tightened the ropes. "Ed, please...let me go, ok, I made a mistake..." Ed sat in her lap and grabbed her face up in his hands and licked it, all over...slobering in every Orafis. She squirmed and squealed, Al popped his head in, and gasped, then slammed the door.

The END!

Spoot: I know its kinda short...but so is Ed...

Ed: HEEEEEEEEEY!

Spoot: *gags Ed.*


End file.
